


Born To Be Hung

by Gryphonrhi



Series: Southern Comfort [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Companionable Snark, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who arrested who when?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Be Hung

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea a. where this came from or b. where it was going, but what the hell, here, have some silliness.

'Good whisky' was a severe understatement, really -- almost an insult to the drink. 40 year old Laphroaig, mellow and smoky, amber and oak and peat... Connor tipped the bottle over Matthew's glass and poured another finger's worth as he continued their argument.

"The time in Norfolk doesn't count, damn it."

"You surely didn't stay in jail," Matthew drawled. He took another reverent sip and settled farther into the couch, sock feet crossed on the coffee table.

"Only because they hung me," Connor countered dryly and filled his own glass before corking the bottle again. "And what about that time in Philadelphia?"

"Sunda may have started that brawl, but you damn well assisted. You told the judge so before you sobered up." Matthew chuckled. "That one lies at his feet or yours, MacLeod, but not mine. I didn't arrest you for a single thing you didn't have coming."

"As if I did?"

"That time in Virginia?"

Connor grinned at him. "You changed your accent after that, man."

"Having a British accent wasn't a valid charge," Matthew protested, deliberately letting his voice shift to an Oxford plum just to see if Connor would choke on his drink.

Connor didn't. "I rest my case. Not that we need a jury."

"We're surely not going through twelve bottles," Matthew laughed. "Neither of us would survive that."


End file.
